OS : Don't stop
by Brookey20
Summary: Un petit OS sur du Brittana... Santana ne sait plus quoi faire avec ses sentiments qui deviennent toujours que plus intenses.


**Coucou, me revoilà ^^**

**Avec les cours et tout j'avais pas eu le temps d'écrire, puis l'inspiration qui me manquait, enfin bref. J'avais préféré être bêta, mais voilà. J'avais cette idée de OS qui me trottait dans la tête, et je devais l'écrire pour voir ce que ça donnait...**

_**Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**_

**Alors voilà, sans plus de cérémonie, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

J'étais arrivée à un point de non retour. Moi, Santana Lopez, j'aimais. Oui, m'attacher à quelqu'un a toujours été quelque chose de difficile pour moi, j'aimais me sentir libre, et j'avais certainement peur de souffrir aussi, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais. Le problème, hormis celui-ci, c'est que je suis différente. Différente de toutes les autres garces de mon genre. Je suis sortie comme elles avec différents mecs, mais le problème c'est que j'aime ma meilleure amie. Une fille.

Oh croyez moi, ça fait des mois et des mois que je me retourne ça dans ma tête, me disant que c'était impossible. Mais au plus je cherchais des preuves me contre-disant, au plus je m'enfonçais dans cette idée. Et j'en suis arrivée là. A me morfondre, et me dire qu'elle ne me verra jamais comme moi je la vois. Depuis que je suis quasi certaine de mes sentiments, je ne lui en ai jamais parlé, j'ai bien trop peur de perdre cette amitié si unique qu'on partage. J'aime passer du temps avec elle, la voir sourire grâce à moi, lui faire des caresses devant un film, savoir que je peux tout lui dire (enfin presque tout), et surtout qu'elle soit là pour moi...

Mais pendant cette période, elle n'était pas là. Elle était à une fête chez Puck par exemple, ou bien sur j'étais invitée aussi, sauf que mes parents avaient refusé de me passer leur voiture, la mienne étant au garage à cause d'un abruti qui ne savait pas conduire. J'aurai très bien pu me faire amener, mais autre chose m'avait dissuadé d'aller à cette fête, la même chose qui était ma seule motivation d'y aller. Brittany. Je n'aurai pas pu supporter encore une soirée en sa présence, où elle me colle innocemment, peut-être parce qu'elle a trop bu, et moi parce que j'ai peur d'aller trop loin et d'en profiter, jusqu'au lendemain matin où en se réveillant elle me regarderait avec horreur, se souvenant de tout. Je ne veux pas de ça, enfin si, mais pas comme ça.

Alors j'étais dans mon lit, écouteurs dans les oreilles, musique à fond, et j'essayais de penser à autre chose. Mais de savoir qu'elle était dehors, que je n'étais pas là pour la protéger, qu'elle dansait sans arrière pensée avec tous ces types qui en redemandent, me rendait malade. Je voudrais être là à jamais et lui dire à quel point elle est précieuse pour moi bien plus qu'elle ne pense le savoir. Parce que je parle d'amour, du vrai. Mais ça m'est impossible de lui dire tout ça, je suis tout simplement paralysée.

Parfois je laisse mon imagination couler et je me vois vivre dans un monde imaginaire, où il n'y aurait qu'elle et moi. Et d'autre fois je me prends la réalité en pleine face quand je fois sur facebook qu'elle continue a commenter gentiment des statuts de ce pauvre quatre-yeux à roulette. Alors là je sens une colère m'envahir et je ne réponds pas à ses messages, ou du moins j'essaye. Généralement je n'y arrive pas alors je réponds le plus froidement possible, mais elle s'en rend compte de suite et je peux lire un message comme celui-ci « Hey San' ça va pas ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » mais elle sait très bien que j'aime pas parler, et je lui réponds que non tout va bien, puis me faisant confiance elle sourit, pensant qu'il n'y a aucun problème.

J'y réfléchisais tellement ces derniers temps que ça me hantait, littéralement. Amour, haine et violence sont liés, alors j'essayais de la détester aussi fort que ce que je l'aimais, et de la blesser pour qu'à son tour elle me haïsse, me facilitant la tache à l'oublier. Malheureusement je n'arrivais pas à la blesser, où du moins ça ne tenait que quelques minutes puis je me sentais obligée de la prendre dans mes bras et de dire que je plaisantais et que je l'aimais. 'Je t'aime'. Combien de fois j'ai dû lui répéter.. Au début j'avais peur de le lui dire, puis j'ai vu que ça ne lui poser aucun problème. Rien ne cause des problèmes à Brittany.. Sauf qu'elle ne comprenait pas que quand je lui disais ces trois mots je les pensais du plus sincèrement que je puisse.. Alors je les lui ai redit en la regardant droit dans les yeux, parce qu'elle a toujours su lire en moi, sauf qu'elle me souriait, me répondant 'moi aussi', parce qu'elle n'y voyait que des sentiments purs, d'un amour oui, mais d'un amour amical.

J'avais lu que si l'amour est là, la folie n'est pas loin.. Je devenais donc folle, c'est ça. Folle de cette magnifique blonde, de ses yeux bleus dans lesquels je me perds, de son sourire d'ange, de son petit nez qu'elle fronce lorsque mes cheveux chatouilles son visage, de ses longues jambes qui me donnent l'illusion de ne plus toucher le sol lorsqu'elle danse. Oui je devenais folle d'elle, folle de rage lorsque je la voyais sourire à cause de quelqu'un d'autre que moi, folle d'angoisse à l'idée de la perdre en lui avouant mon secret le mieux garder. Pas le fait que j'aime les filles, je n'aime pas les filles, j'aime seulement Brittany. Mais le fait, que je l'aime de la façon dont je suis supposée aimer les garçons, de la façon dont le Clochard aime la Belle...

Et puis il y a eu cette soirée, un samedi soir. Elle était arrivée chez moi à l'improviste, me proposant de sortir en boite, je n'avais rien de mieux de prévu, alors j'ai accepté. Au début tout allait bien, on buvait quelques verres, et on rigolait bien, puis on est allé danser. On dansait ensemble, rien de provoquant, juste deux amies qui s'amusent. Puis un gros lourd qui nous avait parlé précédemment est apparu derrière Brittany. La connaissant, je savais qu'elle allait danser avec lui, c'était même prévisible, mais vu qu'on était que toutes les deux, je pensais qu'après deux ou trois musiques elle allait revenir vers moi. Et ben non. Après deux ou trois musiques, elle a commencé à se déhancher beaucoup plus, a tel point que pendant quelques secondes je suis restée plantée là, immobile... Je sentais la colère me prendre, puis je me suis retournée, et ai repéré deux mecs qui me reluquaient. J'en ai profité et j'ai fait signe du doigt pour qu'ils approchent. Je ne leur ai pas répété deux fois, qu'ils étaient là, un devant et un derrière moi, à danser collé-serré. Je jetais un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir si Brittany me regardait. Oh oui elle me regardait, en souriant, et me faisant un discret signe du pouce en l'air. L'air de dire « bravo San' ». Alors j'ai embrassé le mec devant moi, en m'appuyant sur l'autre derrière. Puis les deux ont commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou, je tendis alors la nuque pour leur donner plus d'espace, et je vis Brittany qui me regardait, différemment cette fois, je compris qu'elle pouvait voir dans mes yeux toute la luxure qui s'y trouvait. Désir qui était pour elle. Mes yeux se révulsaient, et je lui fis un sourire taquin. Puis je changeais de sens, pour m'offrir à celui qui était derrière moi. Comme cela j'avais une meilleure vue sur Britt. Le gars qui dansait avec elle aussi commençait à s'échauffer, et je vis qu'elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche. J'ai eu un haut le cœur. Mais je continuais l'air de rien à 'prendre du bon temps', jusqu'à ce que je vis le mec qui dansait avec elle, se coller à son corps svelte, et les mains de Britt glissait lentement sur les fesses de ce type. Je sais pas pourquoi, c'était peut-être l'alcool, mais ça en était trop. J'ai repoussé un des deux garçons qui m'embrassait, et j'ai bousculé de l'épaule le mec qui dansait avec Brittany, et je suis partie en courant. J'avais besoin d'air. Je suis arrivée dehors, le souffle haletant. J'ai glissé le long du mur et je me suis retrouvée recroquevillée sur moi-même, sanglotant. Quelques minutes ou heures plus tard, je n'avais pas la notion du temps, je sentis une main chaude sur mon épaule. Je relevais la tête, c'était un des deux gars avec qui je dansais, et qui me disait qu'il me cherchait depuis tout à l'heure. Vu ses clefs qui pendouillaient sur ses doigts, j'en déduis qu'il était en train de me proposer d'aller chez lui.

J'y vais, ou j'y vais pas ? J'y vais pas, je peux quand même pas laisser Britt' là, on est venu à deux. Et puis après tout elle m'a bien laissé toute seule sur la piste de danse tout à l'heure, et puis faut que je me détache d'elle, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'y vais. Je tendis ma main vers lui, pour qu'il m'aide à me lever. Une fois debout je sentais l'effet de l'alcool continuer, et je comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais eu l'idée de mettre des talons aussi hauts. Il me mit sa veste sur mes épaules nues, et je le regardais vraiment pour la première fois. Il avait pas l'air si méchant en fait, même plus tôt gentil. Enfin bon, il me conduisait vers le parking, et je vis une voiture allumer ses phares, voilà donc ça voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière, et lorsque je mis un pied à l'intérieur de la voiture, j'entendis mon prénom. Je ressortis donc, et regarda autour de moi. Il ne comprit pas trop ce que je faisais, il ne connaissait pas mon prénom, et je ne connaissais d'ailleurs pas le sien. Et je vis Brittany courir vers moi. Elle parla avec le garçon qui était avec moi, certainement pour dire que j'étais avec elle, puis me ramena vers sa voiture.

On rentra chez moi, Brittany parlait de tout et de rien, disant qu'on s'était bien amusé ce soir, même si à la fin je lui ai fait une petite frayeur de partir avec ce gars. Elle me parla de celui avec qui elle dansait, elle au moins elle connaissait son prénom, et elle me dit qu'elle le lui a donné son numéro. Naïve. Il veut juste espérer la revoir, et avoir un plan cul, c'était limite écrit sur son front... Mais je me suis sentie aussi très con, parce qu'elle au moins avait dû un peu discuter avec lui, alors que moi je m'étais abandonnée à ces deux types sans rien connaître d'eux.

On arriva enfin chez moi, mes parents dormaient déjà depuis longtemps. On arriva dans ma chambre sans faire trop de dégâts, puis enfin on s'allongea sur le lit. J'attrapais deux t-shirts qui allaient nous servir de pyjama cette nuit. Brittany l'enfila sans pudeur, contrairement à moi qui me tourna un peu. On pris le téléphone de Britt, et nous regardions les photos de la soirée, on avait pris des photos dans les toilettes, je ne m'en souvenais même plus, elle fit glisser les photos jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une où on s'embrassait dans les toilettes. Elle leva sa tête de son téléphone et me regarda. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire, puis je vis son regard se poser une fraction de secondes sur mes lèvres. Puis elle m'embrassa. C'était un simple baiser, chaste. Puis nous nous mirent à rigoler, et revenant sérieuses, je lui fis un bisou sur le front, puis sur les deux joues, sur le nez, et j'ai hésité, longuement, et je l'ai embrassé, cette fois-ci ce ne pouvait pas passer sous le coup de l'amusement ou de l'erreur. Puis, surprise, je vis Brittany se mettre à califourchon sur moi, et elle m'embrassa de plus belle. Ensuite elle descendit le long de mon cou... Je commençais à sentir mon corps brûler sous elle, et je savais que j'aillais gémir trop fort pour que mes cordes vocales puissent empêcher mon corps d'extérioriser ce que j'attendais depuis maintenant si longtemps. Lorsque mon gémissement dépassa ma bouche, elle s'arrêta et se releva, toujours sur mes hanches, et me regarda. Elle me dit « Je peux essayer quelque chose ? », je lui répondis « Oui, sauf quelque chose qui implique tes lèvre sur les miennes. », elle afficha une petite moue et me demanda « Pourquoi ? », je sentis le rouge me monter au joue, mais bon au point où j'en étais, je lui dis « Parce qu'après je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter... ». Je vis un sourire en coin se former sur sa bouche, puis elle se pencha tout doucement, de telle sorte que je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres, et elle me dit « Ne t'arrête jamais. ». Et elle ferma l'espace entre nos lèvres.

**END.**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour tout commentaire, ou idée, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bisous bisous !**


End file.
